Laura the Carrot's Funeral Ceremony (Feat. Apple Bloom)
Gallery Funeral Chapel picture.png Entering Funeral Chapel.png Purple Casket Being Buried in View.png Bright Sunshine.png Tombstone Number 1.png Transcript * and Thunder Rumbling * Apple Bloom arrives and stops right by the church building and goes inside where Laura's funeral ceremony's taking place. * Apple Bloom opens the church door. * Larry is standing right by Laura's open purple casket with Apple Bloom holding a tissue box and Larry magically grabs a tissue and Apple Bloom puts the tissue box right back on the table side. * Larry: A Bit * Larry runs/hops off sobbing wildly. * Junior walks/hops right over depressingly and stop right by Laura's open purple casket. * Junior looks right at Laura's deceased forehead. * Junior: And Whimpering A Bit * Junior: "WHYYYYYYYYY?!?" * Cut to Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Jimmy and Jerry carrying Laura's now closed purple casket right over to the grave pit which would soon be Laura's grave. * Lenny's digging up Laura's soon to be grave. * The tombstone reads R.I.P. Laura the Carrot on it. * Bob, Larry, Jimmy, Jerry, Junior, Khalil, Percy, Li'l Pea, Libby, Annie, Gourdon, Jean Claude, Philippe, Archie, Mike, Lola, Gary, Lisa, Officer Scooter, Phil Winklestein, also known as Frankencelery, Petunia, Ms. Achmetha, Mayor Blueberry and the 3 Scallion Brothers are looking depressed now that Laura's gone for good. * Jimmy and Jerry put Laura's closed purple casket right in the grave pit. * Libby: Nervously In Depression * Percy: And Whimpering A Bit "Nooo." * Percy (running/hopping right over to the closed purple casket) "NOOOOOOOOOO!" * The 3 Scallion Brothers: And Wailing * Archie: Wildly * Laura's closed purple casket's getting prepared to be buried in the grave pit. * Libby: Wildly * Bob and Larry: Wildly * Jimmy and Jerry are just standing there in depression. * Li'l Pea: A Bit * Jean Claude's sobbing wildly while Philippe supports him. * Lenny puts the shovel down. * Lenny's tearing up slightly * Jimmy, Jerry and Mayor Blueberry take turns using the shovel. * Just like Junior and the others, Mayor Blueberry's looking down in depression that her house decorating partner's gone for good. *Kevin's sobbing heavily and he's standing right next to Zidgel, Fidgel and Midgel who are looking right at him. *Tom and Rosey are sobbing heavily while Gourdon looks quite annoyed with them. * Mayor Blueberry: A Bit * Wally's standing right next to Herbert and he's also sobbing his eyes out. * Lemon Twist, Scarlet Tomato, Sweet Potato and Bubblegum are sobbing heavily that Laura has passed away in her death bed episode. * Khaili and Buzz Saw Louie are both sobbing heavily. * Apple Bloom's depressed now that her partner's gone for good. * Jimmy and Jerry are burying Laura's closed purple casket. * Percy's still sobbing wildly while leaning right over near Laura's soon to be grave. * Cut to Sir Robert the Terrible in the veggie villains' lair...... * Sir Robert the Terrible: "Goodbye, Laura." * Sir Robert the Terrible: Chuckle * Sir Robert the Terrible: A Bit * The very next morning, the rainstorm just stopped and Apple Bloom puts daisies and tulips right on Laura's grave. * Apple Bloom: "Laura, I'm never forgettin' about you." Cast Category:Funeral Ceremony Category:Antoons Funeral Ceremony Clips Category:VeggieTales Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic